gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Assault Survive
Gundam Assault Survive (ガンダムアサルトサヴァイブ) is a game developed by ArtDink and published by Namco Bandai Games for the PlayStation Portable. It was first released in Japan on March 18, 2010. Gameplay Unlike earlier titles which mainly concentrated on the Universal Century timeline, Assault Survive adds the events, personalities and units of Mobile Suit Gundam Seed and Mobile Suit Gundam 00 into the mix. The custom character creation system has also been expanded, with facial feature sets, birthplace locations, additional voice/personality selections and a questionnaire which can determine the pilot type. Depending on the setup and answers, a player character can either become a normal type, Newtype, Cyber Newtype, Coordinator, Extended, Gundam Meister or even a Special Technician (also known as Kamiwaza). Aside from unique stat boosts and abilities, some units can only be used by specific types. The Special Technician can use any unit regardless of type limitations, but cannot learn type-specific skills. The player will no longer be required to choose a single faction. The custom characters can play any side of the war within the timeline but are limited to each faction's basic units at first. Likewise, operators are faction-free and can be toggled per mission instead of per timeline. Mission areas with multiple sections are no longer one-way. Each has a move point which can be accessed by a special lock-on command. The player's squad can move to and from areas to provide backup to allied forces/progress through the mission. Events happening in other areas occur in real time. There is always the possibility that the forces requesting backup can be wiped out if the team is unable to get there immediately. The designated squad leader can give commands by pressing select, then one of the directional keys for squad member A or one of the input buttons for squad member B. It's possible to issue commands to both simultaneously when in a tight spot. The squad leader has the ability to do a quick field repair of a downed member's unit, but if his/her own unit falls, the mission will end in failure. A resupply point is provided in almost every mission to for the team to restore armor points. If left unguarded, it can also be destroyed by an enemy attack. While resupplying, the squad leader can order team members to follow suit. In-game currency earned from missions can be used to tune MS, buy parts, development plans, newly developed MS/Subflight Systems, character pilots, operators, etc. Development of some new MS requires playing certain missions, launching a set number of times in a specific unit/using a certain pilot, or meeting the conditions of a development plan. The Seed and 00 missions are available from the beginning, but are not accessible to custom pilots (UC-based units also cannot be used because of a "World Lock" factor that can be disabled later on) until the missions are cleared using the main characters. Playable Units U.C. 0079 Earth Federation *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam (Magnetic Coating) *RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" *RX-78-4 Gundam Unit 4 "G04" *RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05" *RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type (GM Head) *RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" *FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type *RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type (White Dingo Colors) *RX-75-4 Guntank *RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 *RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79 GM (White Dingo Colors) *RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type *RGM-79(E) GM Early Type *RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type *RGM-79G GM Command *RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type *RB-79 Ball *RB-79K Ball Type K *RB-79 Ball (Ohio Team) *Type 61 Tank *G-Bull Zeon *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06F Zaku II (Doan Custom) *MS-06F Zaku Minelayer *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-06S Char's Zaku II *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai Blitz Helm *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-06R-2P Zaku II High Mobility Test Type (Elliot Rem Custom) *MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Robert Gilliam Custom) *MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Gabby Hazard Custom) *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-05B Zaku I (Ramba Ral Custom) *MS-05B Zaku I (Black Tri-Stars Custom) *MS-07B Gouf *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom *MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type *MS-08TX［EXAM］Efreet Custom *MS-09B Dom *EMS-10 Zudah *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-09RS Rick Dom Anavel Gato Custom *MS-09RS Rick Dom C.A. Custom *MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II (Colony Type) *MS-11 Action Zaku *MS-14A Gelgoog *MS-14A Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom) *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Shin Matsunaga Custom) *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Herbert Von Kuspen Custom) *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon *YMS-15 Gyan *MS-18E Kämpfer *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type (C.A. Custom) *MSM-07E Z'Gok-E *MSM-04 Acguy *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-03C Hygogg *MSM-10 Zock *EMS-05 Agg *MSM-04N Agguguy *MSM-04G Juaggu *MSM-08 Zogok *MSN-01 Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II *MSN-02 Zeong *MSN-02 Perfect Zeong *RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 *MAM-07 Grublo *MAX-03 Adzam *Apsalus I *Apsalus II *Apsalus III *MA-05 Bigro *MA-05Ad Big Rang *MA-04X Zakrello *MAN-03 Braw Bro *MAN-08 Elmeth *MA-08 Big Zam *QCX-76A Jormungand *MSM-07Di Ze'Gok *HT-01B Magella Attack *YMT-05 Hildolfr U.C. 0083 Earth Federation *RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" *RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern *RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" *RGM-79C Powered GM *RGM-79C GM Type C *RGM-79C GM Type C (Desert Colors) *RGM-79N GM Custom *RGM-79Q GM Quel *RGC-83 GM Cannon II *RB-79C Ball Type C *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (Federation Colors) *MS-14F Gelgoog Marine (Federation Colors) Delaz Fleet *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (Kimberlite Base Colors) *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (Neuen Bitter Custom) *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen (Desert Colors) *MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II *MS-21C Dra-C *YMS-16M Xamel *MA-06 Val Walo *AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" *MS-14F Gelgoog Marine *MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type (Cima Garahau Custom) *AMX-002 Neue Ziel U.C. 0087 AEUG/Karaba *RMS-179 GM II *MSA-003 Nemo *RMS-099 Rick Dias *RMS-099 Rick Dias (Red) *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (AEUG Colors) *RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *MSZ-006-3A Zeta Gundam 3A Type *MSA-005 Methuss *MSK-008 Dijeh Titans *RMS-179 GM II (Federation Colors) *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Titans Colors) *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-106 Hizack (Federation Colors) *RMS-106CS Hizack Custom *RMS-117 Galbaldy β *RMS-108 Marasai *MS-06K Zaku Cannon (Federation Colors) *PMX-000 Messala *NRX-044 Asshimar *NRX-044 Asshimar (Titans Colors) *ORX-005 Gaplant *MRX-009 Psyco Gundam *RX-110 Gabthley *RX-139 Hambrabi *RMS-154 Barzam *RX-160 Byarlant *NRX-055 Baund Doc *NRX-055 Baund Doc (Gates Capa Custom) *MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II *PMX-001 Palace Athene *PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn *PMX-003 The O U.C. 0088 AEUG *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam (Zaku Head) *Catol *MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam *AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mk II (Elpeo Ple Custom) *RGM-86R GM III *RGM-86R GM III (Federation Colors) *FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam Neo-Zeon *AMX-003 Gaza-C *AMX-003 Gaza-C (Haman Karn Custom) *AMX-006 Gaza-D *AMX-101 Galluss-J *AMX-102 Zssa *Geze *Geze (Yazan Gable Custom) *AMX-103 Hamma Hamma *AMX-104 R-Jarja *AMX-107 Bawoo *AMX-107 Bawoo (Mass-Production Type) *AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn *AMX-009 Dreissen *AMX-004-3 Qubeley Mk II (Ple Two Custom) *AMX-109 Capule *MS-06D Desert Zaku *MS-06D Desert Zaku (Blue Team Custom) *MS-09G Dwadge *MS-09H Dwadge Reformation *MS-14A Gelgoog (Masai N'gava Custom) *MS-14A Gelgoog (Blue Team Custom) *RMS-119 EWAC Zack *AMX-011 Zaku III *AMX-011S Zaku III Custom *AMA-01X Jamru Fin *MS-14J ReGelgu *RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias *MS-05B Zaku I (Tiger Balm Custom) *MSM-04 Acguy (Tiger Balm Custom) *AMX-015 Geymalk *AMX-117L Gazu-L *AMX-117R Gazu-R *AMX-014 Döven Wolf *NZ-000 Queen Mansa *AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type *AMX-004 Qubeley U.C. 0093 Earth Federation/Ra Cailum Crew *RGM-89 Jegan *RGM-89S Stark Jegan *RGZ-91 Re-GZ *RX-93 ν Gundam *RX-93 ν Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type *FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type *RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam Neo-Zeon *AMS-119 Geara Doga *AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Custom) *RMS-116H Hobby Hizack *MSN-03 Jagd Doga (Quess Air Custom) *MSN-03 Jagd Doga (Gyunei Guss Custom) *MSN-04 Sazabi *NZ-333 α Azieru U.C. 0123 Earth Federation *F91 Gundam F91 *RGM-89R Jegan A-Type *RGM-89M Jegan B-Type *RGM-109 Heavygun *F71 G-Cannon *XM-06 Dahgi Iris (Federation Colors) Crossbone Vanguard *XM-01 Den'an Zon *XM-01 Den'an Zon (Black Vanguard) *XM-02 Den'an Gei *XM-02 Den'an Gei (Black Vanguard) *XM-04 Berga Dalas *XM-05 Berga Giros *XM-05 Berga Giros (Zabine Chareux Custom) *XM-06 Dahgi Iris *XM-07 Vigna Ghina *XMA-01 Rafflesia CE 70 *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam *MBF-02 Strike Rouge *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam Assault Shroud *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam *GAT-01 Strike Dagger *TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero *FX-550 Skygrasper *GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam *GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam *GAT-X370 Raider Gundam *YMF-01B Proto GINN *ZGMF-1017 GINN *AMF-101 DINN *AMF-101 DINN (Rau Le Creuset Custom) *ZGMF-515 CGUE *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ (Rau Le Creuset Custom) *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam *Mobile suit Embedded Tactical Enforcer (Freedom/Justice) *ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam *TMF/A-802 BuCUE *TMF/A-803 LaGOWE *MBF-M1 M1 Astray Anno Domini *GN-001 Gundam Exia *GN-001+GNR-001E GN Armor Type-E *GN-002 Gundam Dynames *GN-002+GNR-001D GN Armor Type-D *GN-003 Gundam Kyrios *GN-005 Gundam Virtue *GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh *GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins *GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei *GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei *MSER-04 Anf *MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type *MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type *MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi *AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium *AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type *AEU-09 AEU Enact *AEU-09 AEU Enact (Demonstration Colors) *AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type *AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom *AEU-09Y812/A AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom (Agrissa Type) *AEU-MA07013 Agrissa Type 13 *VMS-15 Union Realdo *SVMS-01 Union Flag *SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom *SVMS-01O Over Flag *SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II *GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron *GNMA-XCVII Alvatore *GNX-603T GN-X Extra *MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 *MSZ-006C1 Ζeta Plus C1 *MSZ-006C1/2 Ζeta Plus C1/2 *MSA-0011 S Gundam *RMS-141 Xeku Eins *FA-010A FAZZ *ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V *MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-S Gundam *RX-105 Ξ Gundam *RX-104FF Penelope *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam *LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam *ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan *RX-78-2 Gundam (Last Shooting) Playable Characters U.C. 0079-0080 *Amuro Ray *Kai Shiden *Hayato Kobayashi *Shiro Amada *Christina Mackenzie *Char Aznable *Ramba Ral *Aina Sahalin *Bernard Wiseman *Lalah Sune *Dozle Zabi U.C. 0083 *Kou Uraki *Anavel Gato *Cima Garahau U.C. 0087 *Kamille Bidan *Quattro Bajeena *Emma Sheen *Amuro Ray *Fa Yuiry *Reccoa Londe (AEUG) *Jerid Messa *Four Murasame *Paptimus Scirocco *Yazan Gable *Reccoa Londe (Titans) *Rosamia Badam U.C. 0088 *Judau Ashta *Roux Louka *Elpeo Ple *Haman Karn *Haman Karn (Commander Garb) *Haman Karn (Pilot Suit) *Elpeo Ple (Neo-Zeon Pilot Suit, CN Enhanced) *Ple Two *Glemy Toto *Mashymre Cello *Mashymre Cello (CN Enhanced) *Chara Soon *Chara Soon (CN Enhanced) *Yazan Gable U.C. 0093 *Amuro Ray *Hathaway Noa *Char Aznable *Quess Paraya U.C. 0123 *Seabook Arno *Birgit Pirjo *Annamarie Bourget *Cecily Fairchild *Carozzo Ronah *Zabine Chareux *Annamarie Bourget (Crossbone Vanguard) Extra *Uso Ewin *Katejina Loos *Katejina Loos (CN Enhanced) Seed *Kira Yamato *Kira Yamato (EAF Pilot Suit) *Kira Yamato (Z.A.F.T. Pilot Suit) *Mu La Flaga *Athrun Zala *Yzak Joule *Yzak Joule (With Scar) *Rau Le Creuset *Andrew Waltfeld *Clotho Buer *Orga Sabnak *Shani Andras 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei *Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy) *Allelujah Haptism *Hallelujah *Allelujah & Hallelujah *Tieria Erde *Johann Trinity *Michael Trinity *Nena Trinity *Graham Aker *Patrick Colasour *Sergei Smirnov *Soma Peries *Ali al-Saachez *Alejandro Corner Operators *Ellen Rochefel *Noel Anderson *Foa Blanchett *Yuki Nakasato *Miyu Takizawa *Ann Freibely *Military Woman (Kergerenko) *Maureen Kitamura *Charlotte Hepner Picture Gallery GundamAS cover.jpg File:AssaultSurviveSC1.jpg|Ellen Rochefel provides briefing for the Operation Star One mission. File:AssaultSurviveSC2.jpg|In-game operator select screen. External links * http://b.bngi-channel.jp/psp-gas/index.html Trivia *There are no selectable operators from CE and AD timelines, but the existing UC ones can be selected for the custom character accessible EX missions. *Katejina Loos' Cyber Newtype mode from the Mobile Suit Victory Gundam novelization is unlockable in the game. *Mu La Flaga, Rau Le Creuset and Ali al-Saachez each possess the Special Technician type because of conflicts between their canon identities and the in-game unit type restriction system: **In Mu's case, being designated as either a normal human or a Newtype will prevent him from using the Strike Gundam, which is a Coordinator/Extended-only unit. **For Rau, there is no "Clone" type, and he cannot really be considered as a Coordinator nor Extended. Like Mu, he will be technically barred from using the Providence Gundam under a different type. **As a normal type, Ali will not be able to use the Gundam Meister-restricted Gundam Throne Zwei since he was never a Meister to start with. ja:ガンダムアサルトサヴァイブ